Blood
by Elsium.Awaits
Summary: Who did it? Who killed that innocent demigod? That's something only the camp blood expert can tell them. But why does she like blood so much? Why has she decided to be a blood expert?
1. Chapter 1

"I need everybody who knows anything about forensics to come down to the lake immediately." I hear Chiron shouting around camp. I pick up my old, worn black backpack, the same I have had for 10 years now , and head down to the lake. All of the people there are either blond haired children of Apollo or grey eyed children of Athena. When they see me they have a mixed look on their faces, a look of confusion and disgust. How dare I be here. What do I know about forensics? More than they think.

"Ere...no...arbe...no...ergh you!" I hear somebody shouting and whip my head around to see a blonde haired son of Apollo pointing at me. Obviously he doesn't know my name.

"Erzsébet, ER-zhay-bet, Erzsébet Benko." I explain in my strong Hungarian accent.

"Erzsébet then, what the Hades are you doing here?" He asks me in a snappy tone.

"First of all, don't just throw around my father's name like that. Second of all, I have a blood splatter analysis degree, so back off." I snap back. I can see that he is confused by that so I explain why I have a degree at the age of sixteen.

"I did it online, with the online university, obviously I am too young but I explained why I wanted-no-_needed_, to do this course and he let me." I say that then I turn my head back around and walk in the other direction.

I then have to explain the same thing to Chiron and I am let into the restricted area. Chiron explains the situation to me. They found a dead camper but they have strong reason to believe it wasn't a monster attack. I begin to look at the blood. I am the only one here who is literally a blood expert.

"The splatter pattern shows that the alleged killer must have been about 6ft. The trail here shows that the victim was first hit here, probably a blow to the cheek looking at the puddle size and then the victim struggled and crawled across the floor until they received the fatal blow, probably to the back of the head. Blunt force trauma. Probably a child of Ares because you would need to know how to use a weapon to the best of your ability and be very strong in order to create a splatter that dispersed. You see the almost streaks of blood, they show that the body was dragged. The killer probably wanted to drop the body in the lake but was caught so dropped it, as we can see in the trauma to the knees from the body being dragged by the legs then dropped, and ran."I explain what I can see in the blood.

"What the Hades! That crazy that bro! I don't know whether to be in awe or creeped out. I'm a mix between the two right now." That same Apollo kid. I think his names is Taylor. I'm used to this, I just drop my head and walk back to my cabin, telling Chiron to inform me if he needs my help again.

I begin to walk away when I feel a warm hand wrap around my arm. I tense up. I'm not used to people touching me unless they are hitting me. I try to shake him off but the hand just pulls me around and again, I am looking at Taylor.

"Why exactly do you like blood so much?" Taylor asks in a very curious manner.

"Well, blood never lies. And... and... if there was any blood splatter exerts there, they could of stopped what happened to them. They could have stopped that man getting all of them. I could have saved them." I begin to get more and more angry with myself, I could have saved them. A blood splatter analysis would have saved them. Taylor looks confused but from looking at my clenched jaw and fists, he makes the correct choice to not push the topic any further. But he doesn't walk away. I turn and begin to walk off and he follows like a puppy. I don't acknowledge him and carry on walking with my head down.

Cue Aphrodite children.

"Ergh I thought I could smell creep." Shouts down a blond haired girl with orange skin and big, heavily made up, blue eyes. Her friends laugh around her in that annoying, high squeal of a laugh, sounding like a group of dolphins. I just carry on walking.

"Why the Hades are you walking so close to me. I don't want to get infected." She continues to shout and I continue to ignore her and carry on walking.

"I was talking to you then. Don't ignore me you little creep. Get back here now." She shouts as I hear her climb down from the grey rock she was perched on among her friends. I can see Piper McLean in the window of the Aphrodite cabin, just behind the rock, looking desperate, like she wants to help me but she can't. That's when I feel the sharp slap hit my face. Again. The same orange hands, The same long, false nails. Just a different face. I don't fight back. My Uncles number one rule. Don't fight back until the time is right. I'm just holding on for the right time. She continues to hit me. Again and again. The pain almost dulling as my body gets used to it. That's when I start to feel multiple hands hitting me at once. I start to get dizzy and I decide to take the risk and shadow travel back to my cabin. Just as I am about to shadow travel, I feel the warm, soft hand grabbing my arm and so I involuntarily shadow travel Taylor back to my cabin with me.

I have gotten good at shadow travelling now I must admit. I always land exactly where I want, as long as I am not too weak. When Taylors and my feet hit the ground, I instantly collapse. I barely had enough strength to shadow travel me back never mind Taylor as well. Just before I hit the ground and completely pass out, I mutter that this always happens and just to leave me and I'll come around soon. Then everything goes black.

I awaken on the cold, hard, black floor with a start. I look around the room to try and remind myself where I am. My brother, well half-brother, redecorated this cabin. It used to look like a vampire den. Now it is black and dotted with skulls. A more accurate representation of a Hades child. I slowly pull myself up off the ground, gripping on to my bed for support. I make my way, carefully, across the room to the bathroom and I begin to look in the mirror and examine and obvious injuries; a bust lip, a few cuts and a lot of bruises. Not that bad to be honest. I start to look at the rest of my body. I lift up my top a little to look at my stomach. A purple-blue bruise dominating most of my stomach, with a quite deep gash running through it. I've been worse. Very small and frail for my age, no wonder they always pick on me. I've gotten used to it now.

I step out of my cabin and have to blink a bit to wait for my pupils to adjust to the sunlight. I see a blond haired boy begin to walk towards me. Taylor? Again? When he is close enough to me, he simply grabs my arm and pushed me back inside my cabin.

"Let me see." He demands.

"Let you see what? Anyway what time is it?" I ask in reply.

"Your injuries. After an attack like that, your gonna have a few. It's 4 o'clock why?" He tells me.

"Dam! I've missed school," I see Taylors face contort into one of confusion ", how else am I supposed to learn English? I'm Hungarian, I need to learn English somehow! Anyway, I don't have any injuries, I'm fine!"

Taylor raises his eyebrows, "Show me your stomach, somebody pulled a knife." That explains the cut. I obey him and his eyebrows raise even more, which I did not think was possible. He goes to do some of healing magic stuff but I slap away his hand. Surprisingly he understands and simply puts a plaster over it. We begin to discuss whether we are year-rounder's or not. I tell him I am not but I attend a languages school to improve my English.

"You have a pretty tough build you know, for somebody so small and thin." Taylor states, I shrug. It's a Hungarian thing really. Tough build, fair skin, dark hair, black for me, and dark eyes (also black).

"You don't look Hungarian. Then again, there isn't really a look for Hungarians. So, you can speak Hungarian? Isn't it a really unusual language like different to most others?" I nod and in response I say, "Igen, el kell ismernem, hogy nagyon más. So that is, yeah I do have to admit that it is very different." I chuckle a little and Taylor raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

"That's not seriously a language that is it? Woah! That's so difficult!" He says in shock and I just chuckle at him, "You know any other languages?"

"Quite a few to be honest. I had a lot of time alone. Français, suomi, ਪੰਜਾਬੀ ਦੇ, اردو, ייִדיש, తెలుగు, svensk, Latvijas, македонски." He looks as me with a confused expression so I translate them all to English, "French, Finnish, Punjabi, Urdu, Yiddish, Telugu, Swedish, Latvian and Macedonian. Fluent in them all. And obviously English and Greek but my language is Hungarian."

Taylor just looks at me, he probably thinks I am lying but believe me, I had a lot of time alone. A lot.

"Anything else I need to know about your hobbies?" He asks me chuckling, not realising that I do actually.

"Tell me yours and I'll show you my other hobby." I tell him trying to strike a deal.

"Okay. Deal. Rowing. Yes I said rowing. Guitar, naturally. I know a bit of Finnish as well, I am Finnish and that's about it." I could tell he was Finnish. From his high cheekbones, upturned nose. Snow for skin and the sun for a head of hair and a deep blue ocean for eyes. Basically the opposite to me with my all black eyes, black hair, dark skin in comparison although it is actually quite light but tans easily.

I stick to my deal and stand up and walk to my hidden cupboard. Nico put it there especially for this. I really do love Nico, I just wish he visited more. Him and his boyfriend have left camp now. They live in a cottage. Obviously Will Solace, his boyfriends choice.

I tap the dark shiny panel on the wall and the cupboard door swings open revealing a beautiful maple cello with a spruce top. "Go grab your guitar." I say to him pulling out my cello and bow.

"Cello. Cool! It's one of the only instruments I can't play. Be right back with my guitar." He exclaims as he runs out of my cabin. Not even 10 minutes later, Taylor bounces back in holding a light oak acoustic guitar with a black strap patterned with gothic patterns.

I sit myself down on the black leather stool and begin to improvise. The strong notes of the cello begin to bond with light soft note of the guitar and start to dance through the air together holding one another close. My mother and my uncle used to love listen to Cello music. They would dance together laughing. I remember watching them one night, they went from moshing out to Slipknot to waltzing to classical cello in a split second. I was only young. About 5, but I remember most of my childhood, unfortunately.

Before I know it, tears and streaming down my face and Tyler is wiping them with his thumb, cupping my chin in his palm. Then I feel the collision as our lips meet, the soft touch warming my entire body, making my hands stand on edge.

Then I heard the screams.


	2. Chapter 2

We run out and are hit with the sounds of screaming. I grab my Stygian Iron sword and run to find the source of the screams. We find it. It is nowhere near as bad as it sounded. Hephaestus cabin. As usual. A giant bronze frog jumps explodes out of the roof of Cabin 9. This happens too often really. We all know the protocol, hide and the selected squad of demigods fight it. I'm a fighter. I run up to the frog and find a chink in its metal skin. They always have at least one, Hephaestus' kids are predictable in that one way. I examine the frog and locate the chink, on its heel. That's a new one. I run up and dodge the giant frogs leg. It slams down next to me and I stumble from the sheer force of it. I push myself back up to my feet and topple forwards stabbing my sword into the chink. The frog shudders and its head falls forwards, success. Taylor runs up to me and we embrace each other. His warm skin sending shocks through my body. We begin to walk to the field behind my cabin. Its filled with dead grass and plants, that's what happens when you mix Hades' children with nature. Taylor then surprises me and pulls out a hamper. It is filled with an assortment of sugary treats.

"I can't eat any of this! Well, at least let me nip back to my cabin first, I need to grab something." I exclaim with a huge grin spread across my face.

"Nope, you my friend are not going anywhere!" He chuckles, shoving a sugary slice of cake into my mouth. I am forced to swallow it. I begin to feel nauseas and feel the "thirst".

"No Taylor I really need to go back!" I shout when Taylor shoves another sugary snack into my mouth. I push him away from me and stand up. I feel dizzy, too dizzy to run but this could end very badly so there's not much of a choice. Anyway, the more I run, the more glucose is taken up and the better I will feel. I'm close now. I pick up my blade and slice the top of my finger, getting ready to test my blood glucose levels. I throw open my cabin door and tumble in, leaving the door wide open. I stumble across to my testing kit and test my blood glucose levels. Way too high. I quickly grab my needle and inject the Insulin into my body. I immediately feel better. I release a sigh of relief when Taylor comes running through my door. Gods, this never looks good.

"I swear I am not on drugs," I blurt out without realising. I then see him looking at the needle I am holding in my hand and I explain, "Type 1 Diabetes." He lets out his own sigh of relief and then we return to the picnic area. It sounds bad doesn't it? Dead grass. But in my eyes, it's just as nice. Well, of course I would say that, I'm a child of Hades.

Chiron gallops up to us. When Chiron gallops, it's never good. He steals Taylor from me for a moment. Taylor comes back, with a fake smile. Before I can ask him what's up he brings this on me.

"So, Erzsi, what's your family like?"

"Do you mean were? They were killed. My uncle and mother, they were my world. They were murdered right in front of me. In our home. I was tied up and made to watch. They left me in there, with my dear mother's and uncle's decaying bodies right in front of me, with their blood soaking into my skin. I was an orphan at the age of 6. Made to watch that. I had another Uncle. My mother and her two brothers were all I had. Then overnight, I was an orphan with only one uncle left. The police found me, they pulled me out the house, they gave me to my uncle. We ran from the police together because I didn't want to answer the questions. He was all I had. He wasn't well liked though. So many people attacked him, he would simply go out to get bread and I would be left at home for hours, alone, whilst he was attacked on the streets. I would clean his wounds for him. I needed to know who killed my mother and uncle. Who destroyed my life. But they never found that monster, that's why I am obsessed with blood. I just think that, if there was someone like me there, they could have found the monster. But at least all this time I had my uncle. I lived with him for 7 years. Until he took me here at the age of 13. " I say wearing a fake smile, choking on my tears. I really miss my Uncle. I Iris message him every night but he hasn't answered in the past week. Admittedly I have been getting kind of worried but I just assumed he has been busy.

"Erzsi, I have really bad news. Your uncle, he..." He falters. Oh no. Not this. Please no. "...he passed away. Last week. He was murdered."

I stumble to my feet and walk away. Taylor runs after me. I hold my face straight, fighting of tears. Suddenly, my knees buckle and I fall to the ground. Tears rolling down my cheeks.

"A nagybátyám volt a mindenem. Mit fogok csinálni nélküle?" I say in Hungarian, it feels nice. Reminds me of my past. Reminds me of Hungary. Brings me closer to my uncle. I translate," My uncle was my everything. What am I going to do without him." I say through my tears. Taylor gently rubs my back calming me. I stand up and walk back into the centre of the field. I don't know why but I start to sing "Drown" it was my uncles favourite song. He said it reminded him of my mother and uncle. It reminded him of their death, and that's something he never wants to forget because as horrible as it was, it happened and they need to be remembered forever.

"What doesn't kill you  
>Makes you wish you were dead<br>Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper  
>And I can't take<br>One more moment of this silence  
>The loneliness is haunting me<br>And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up

It comes in waves  
>I close my eyes<br>Hold my breath  
>And let it bury me<br>I'm not ok  
>And it's not all right<br>Won't you drain the lake  
>And bring me home again<p>

Who will fix me now?  
>Dive in when I'm down?<br>Save me from myself  
>Don't let me drown<br>Who will make me fight?  
>Drag me out alive?<br>Save me from myself  
>Don't let me drown." I collapse into Taylor. Sobbing into his shoulder. That's it. I am officially the final one. We spent years searching for other Benko's. There wasn't any. Alone. Taylor walks with me back to my cabin. We spend three days in there. Just us two, not leaving it once. Usually it's not aloud but under the circumstances, Chiron let us off. We have been in our own bubble for three days so are startled when we hear somebody knock upon our door. Its Grover.<p>

"Hey Grover, what d'ya want bro?" Taylor says answering the door.

"We're getting some new campers in, well exchange students really, long story, basically we just need to find people who can speak other languages fluently. Key word. Fluently."

"I can speak a few, Hungarian obviously as I well, am Hungarian, French, Finnish, Punjabi, Urdu, Yiddish, Telugu, Swedish, Latvian and Macedonian." I step forward telling Grover.

"I said keyword, fluently. " He replies in an almost sarcastic tone.

"I am fluent in them all. There are plenty more I know bits and pieces of thank you very much." I return in the same sarcastic tone. Grover then grabs my arm and brings me with him to the big house to inform Chiron of the languages I know. When I walk through the door, Chiron gives me a sympathetic smile and opens his arms for a hug. I hug him, I suppose he's the closest I am going to get to a father or an uncle so I may as well embrace it. I make a mental note to visit him even more now. I tell him the languages I can speak missing out Hungarian because he knows full well that I am Hungarian, the sound muffled by his soft shoulder,

"Wow, your language skills are even better than your brothers'." Chiron says chuckling, rubbing my head. He knows everything. How to handle it. He knows I like to remember them all happily. Not constantly grieving them, I grieve in my own way. We pull apart but Chiron keeps his left hand on my right shoulder. Taylor looks confused by the whole brothers thing. I would explain, but he has heard enough for today, I just shake my head at him and smirk.

"Right, we did need somebody who can speak Hungarian. Which you obviously can as you are Hungarian. We also needed; Yiddish, Punjabi, Latvian and Swedish but I guess we are all sorted with our little languages brain box here." Chiron says clapping my shoulder. He explains what is happening. Basically, we have to give a tour of the "strawberry picking process" he claimed he could fix everything else and that all had to worry about was the translating, which is definitely something I can do. I give Chiron another hug before leaving the big house.

"Brother?" Taylor asks me once we have left.

"Brothers, plural. Triplets you see." I respond. Taylor raises his eyebrows.

"Well, I am an only child now. You see, there seems to be some kind of curse in the Benko's. I was the only one there when my mother and uncle were killed. But my brothers took it worse. Well, they appeared to, I grieve in a different way. Anyway, eventually, all was well with my brother and I and my uncle. That's when the curse struck again. My Uncle went out again for some milk. This time, the attacker came to us. One of my brothers, tried to fight them off whilst we went to hide. He... he died. My other brother and I saw. He began to know what I went through. He couldn't handle it though. Basically, he killed himself. And then there was one." I say managing a weak smile at the end. Taylor takes my hand and we walk down the path to my cabin.

Cue Aphrodite girls... again.

"Hey! You, creep!" I look up knowing they are talking about me, "I heard you had a brother," I grit my teeth, nobody ever speaks about my brother ", He killed himself didn't he. Yeah, I would have if I was related to you." The girls around her chucked but I can see Piper in the window again, she is clenching her jaw.

"Nobody ever speaks about my brother. Ever." I say.

"What'cha gonna do about it?" The girl asks obviously expecting me to run as usual. But you know what, Uncle, I think this is the right time.

"This." I say and I smirk and gently shake the earth. The girls just laugh. Do they really think that is all I can do. I place my arms out to the side and a small army, only about 5, skeletons rise from the ground. The girls laughs begin to subside. I throw my hands out in front of my a huge black spike shoots from the surface. It cracks the rock but leaves the girls uninjured. My targeting must have really improved. The main girl, the one who always speaks, with the stupidly high voice, is sat on the ground looking up at me. Everything else has stopped. The skeletons have disappeared, the shaking has stopped. She looks up at me as I slowly walk up to her and just say,

"So that is what I will do when you cross the line. Never speak of my brothers again. Neither of them."


End file.
